


The Pros and ComicCons

by LissaWho5, TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nongraphic violence, slight homophobic slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack have been out but this is the first time either one of them has been to a convention since letting the cat out of the bag. After a Q&A everything is running smoothly until it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pros and ComicCons

**Author's Note:**

> This was a blast to write. 
> 
> HOW TO KNOW WHO WROTE WHAT:
> 
> Me- *
> 
> Lissa- #

*  
The duo was equally worried although both were expressing it in different ways. Despite the comforting words of their friends it did little to calm them. The slightly taller of the two, with flames for air was internalizing his worry. Only making visible in his aggressive stance and worry lines across his forward.

The latter was making his worry known to the world. With arms fling around the room as if trying to defeat an invisible fly and words of worry spilling from his mouth and tripping over eat other to get out. "What if they hate us? I'm not talking us individually here, I'm talking us together!"

Felix had had enough, "Look," he said addressing the two, "you posted a video over a month ago and it was well received. Why worry now?"

Mark just gnawed on his lower lip as he glanced at his watch. It was only minutes until they would we shoved into stage together. They were originally all doing a panel together but everyone thought it best if Jack and him went alone for one. Mark was starting to regret this all.

Jack threw his hands up in disbelieve, "Because, Fe, this is real people. With real questions. And possible real really hurtful things to say!"

"We have security."

Mark just sighed as the clock indicated it was time to go. Mark quickly took Jack's hand and gave him a light tug. Jack calmed at the feeling of his lover and Mark found his solemn physic leaving. "That doesn't take the words away," Mark whispered pulling him and Jack away from Felix's pity.

-

"Mark?" Mark tipped his head to show he was listening, "We'll be ok."

-  
#  
"And nooow, introducing the Youtube sensations, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye!"

The pair quickly walked on stage and into the deafening sound of the applause from their viewers. Even though the sound was incredibly loud, it actually calmed down Jack's nerves, 'Maybe they won't hate us,' thought Jack. 'Maybe this will go perfectly well.'

Before Jack could think about this too much, Mark began to speak; "Hello everybody! In case you don't know who we are, I'm Markiplier and that green haired idiot over there is the one and only JackSepticEye!"

The crowed starts to applaud loudly once again and Jack sends Mark a joking glare after that intro, but his glare quickly turns into a smile. 

After waiting a few moments to let the audience quiet down, Jack begins to speak;

"Top of the morning to you laddies! Welcome to are Q and A! We are starting off with an icebreaker, we asked you guys for questions on Twitter at #MarkandJackQandA and now we will answer them."

They look at the projector that is on stage and look at their first question:

"How did you guys meet?" #MarkandJackQ&A  
*  
Mark glanced at Jack who was taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch from him. They had agreed to stay apart just incase (I was thinking as they start to get more comfortable we can move them in) but also because they had found sitting too close while they were both talking and excited led to hands being flung and someone getting hurt. 

Once they were both settled Mark looked up and read the question, "How did we meet? Do you guys mean in real life or just in general?" 

The crowd responded in an mumbled yell. Mark took it as a yes, "Wait why do you guys even wanna know this? We have actually both addressed it in videos before. I found Sean," Mark caught his slip up too late and tried to smooth it over by talking more but the crowd already heard, a couple girls squealed. Mark glanced over to see Jack smirking because he caught his fuck up too, "anyway...I just found his channel and followed and then he fanboyed and that's history. Now in real life I first meet him when we both booked from the same fucking hotel. Fucking stalker this guy."

The crowd seemed to find it funny and that's all that mattered right now, "Ok, next question mystery people from behind the curtain!"

"How do you feel about channels like DramaAlert?"  
#MarkAndJackQ&A  
#  
Mark just laughed and leaned back in his chair motioning for Jack to take the floor. He received a glare for that.

Jack was giving Mark a look that said, 'you owe me big time.' He then answered the question,   
"Well, since I don't want to get attacked by the Drama Alert Followers or talk bad about other YouTubers I'll just say that I don't actively follow them or that I'm friends with them, but I can see why people watch their channels," the crowed seemed pleased with that answer. "Time for another question, hopefully not as flame war starting."

"Can you each talk your experience meeting each others parents?"  
#MarkAndJackQ&A  
*  
Mark started laughing before he even finished reading the question in his head. Jack must have been thinking about the same thing because it looked like he was keeping a giggle down. 

"Guys," Mark said trying to catch his breath, "this is the dumbest story every. You'll love it."

Jack nodded his head, "You're in for a real fucking treat. Go ahead, tell them how you dazzled my parents when you met them."

For a second, just a second, Mark forgot he was doing a live panel and just watched Jack. He wasn't even looking back he was messing with his mic and cursing because it kept falling off his shirt, "Fucking hell."

Mark just shook his head and readjusted himself, "So, I would say it was a little over a month since we started...," Mark chewed his lip and took a breath. They were here to give honest answers, "started dating last year. Incase any of you missed the video from a while ago we have been dating for almost two years. Anyway, yeah so I flew my ass to Ireland. 

Anyone who hasn't been their let me tell you. Pack heavy cloths, it's cold like an Irishman heart. So, after spending a a week alone with Jack just doing tourist stuff we finally decided I may as while meet them. I was really worried, if I could charm 13 million people into sorta liking me I could get, what I hoped, a sweet family to like me. I made the fatal flaw to assume his whole family was just like Jack—"

"He means he thought they'd all be short."

Mark felt himself flush under the bright stage lights, "It was a perfectly reasonable assumption given that Jack is short."

"I'm like an inch shorter than you!"

"It's not the size that matters, am I right guys?" Mark said winking at the crowd. They all started laughing and Mark finally started to think this wasn't going to be this bad, "We get to Jack's cabin, and he is not lying when he says its in the middle of nowhere, and these giants of people start rushing at me from nowhere. I'm not a freak or anything but they startled me so, I shouted a little."

Jack jumped from his seat and Mark groaned covering his face. This wasn't the first time he told this story so he knew for a fact what was next, "No! He didn't just scream. This wanker right here fucking screams like the devil itself had just charged at him and not my pa and uncle! And then my mother comes rushing out, thinking something must have happened because no grown ass man screams like that just because two men walk up to him, right?"

By this point Jack is pacing the stage using his arms to show exactly what everyone in the story is doing. Mark tried to just sink into the couch. The crowd was losing it. "So I'm laughing my arse off and my mother rushes over and grabs Mark to make sure he's ok and he fucking spins around and shrieks in his face because she startled him. I swear he's never screamed like that for me, let me tell you I've tried."

Marks eyes widened at the blatant sexual innuendo and he swallowed some spit. The crowd was dying and Mark was sure he was too, "Next question...please?"

"When did you know you were good for each other?"  
#MarkAndJackQ&A  
#  
"I knew Mark was good for me, when he stayed after screaming his head off after meeting my family," the crowd chuckled at that.

"But in all honesty, I knew Mark was the one for me, when he was able to put up with me being crazy. Or me shouting at 1 am when I'm making videos for a convention. Or when he forces me to eat and sleep after putting all of my energy into videos. Or when he does a bunch other things that I could spend the rest of this panel speaking about."

Jack heard the audience say, "Awwww!" Which made both of them smile. Jack subconsciously moved closer to Mark. Without even noticing they had ended up sitting next to each other with their legs brushing even though they had start on opposite sides of the couch. Mark moved his hand to rub Jack's lower back. 

"Thanks Jack. It's time for another question."

"Any goals for the future? Like kids, house, different career."   
#MarkandJackQandA  
*  
Mark and Jack shrugged in near sync, "The future is unpredictable. No one knows that better than us honestly," Mark said motioning between them, "hell we were both 'straight' up until we found each other. As for career, I think we are both happy where we are with youtubing. What do you want us gone?"

The crowd cried out no's, "Yeah, exactly. But who knows. Eventually we won't be doing YouTube, we know that. I'm not sure about Jack but maybe I could do something with people. I enjoy charity....I'm not sure and kids? Who knows?"

Jack just blushed and nodded, "Who knows. Well that seems to be all the time we have. We both had a blast!"

"Buh-Bye! Also we will be out on floor doing some meet and greets. Hope to see you all there!"

The crowd aww'ed and that was that. A crewman came up and ushered them down and out of the public eye, "Well?" Mark said turning to Jack. 

Jack didn't answer he was too busy pulling Mark in. Mark let his eyes drop shut at the feeling of his boyfriend's lips on his hand in his hair. Finally Jack pulled back and rested his forehead on Mark's. "Perfect. It was perfect. Come on let's go meet everyone."

Mark felt Jack slip his hand into his and drag him it into the screaming fans. 

-

It's was fast. Almost like it wasn't happening. Mark never thought this would happen. Never dreamed it would happen to him. The panel had run perfectly. Not a single hiccup. The fans had been lovely, slightly abrasive, but lovely none the less. He had forgotten almost completely about his early worry and it seemed Jack had too. 

They were just hugging fans and taking selfies when a muffled shout came from a man. At first it didn't register what he had said, only after the blade had be swiftly pushed into him and pulled out did he figure it out. 

"Fucking faggots ruining gaming."

It really was fast. He didn't even feel it. He felt pressure and then he touched the stab wound and pulled his hand back to see blood. He heard screaming, but it all sounded so distant, like he was really far down a hallway. Then the room shifted and he was on the floor. He saw someone tackle the man and felt someone else start to apply pressure to his wound. Everything was slipping to dark. He heard a voice right before he willingly let the peace of nothing take him, it sparked a memory of happiness and love. 

"Mark, no. Mark! Oh god. Stay the fuck with me, Mark!"

The world spun away.

-  
#  
"Mark...Mark!" Jack called out to Mark, when Mark eyes started to flutter open. After Jack said his name again Mark looked over to Jack, "Mark thank goodness you're awake! I've was so scared! Don't fucking do that again!"

He looked up at Jack, "What happened?" He asked Jack.

Jack sighed and started to tear up as he recalled the events, "We just finished a panel, do you remember that?" Mark nodded his head to show he did, "Well afterwards we went down to meet our fans a-and, he came up to us with a knife and said something horrible about us, and–a–and—," Mark just looked at him, "He stabbed you."

Jack then proceeded to start sobbing. He been holding back all of his emotions since the event because he thought that was being strong for Mark. He was the one he needed someone to be strong for, that's why he needed Mark. Mark put his arms out like he wanted to hug him. Jack quickly went in for the hug, but he was careful not to hurt Mark.

After a few minutes Jack stopped crying. And he hesitantly finished the tragic story.

"Security tackled the man who stabbed you and  he will spend the rest of his life in prison, I'll make sure of it. Paramedics took you here and you had emergency surgery on your stomach, which is where he stabbed you," Jack whispered through a quickly closing throat. 

Mark looked down at his stomach and lifted his hospital gown. He saw the bandage from where he was stabbed. He grimaced at the sight, it would leave a nasty scar he bet. He didn't feel any pain, pain meds were a beautiful thing. 

Jack continued, "The surgery was a success, but they said that you would be asleep for a few days. I've been here the whole time."

Mark raised an eyebrow, "You haven't gone home at all?"

Jack shook his head no, he had tears quickly forming in his eyes again, "I couldn't go home without you."

**Author's Note:**

> :) tell us what you think!


End file.
